


Dual Intentions

by ChloeWinchester



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:25:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4889095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeWinchester/pseuds/ChloeWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dark One and Rumplestiltskin agreed on nearly everything in their time together, save for the new maid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dual Intentions

_“Well now, isn’t she pretty?”_

The soft firelight cast the softest shadows on ivory skin so supple and beautiful, warmed with work. Tresses of chestnut curls draped her back and her shoulders, delicate hands holding the broom so carefully as she moved it across the stone.

‘Of course she is.’

The soft hiss of the bristles and the quiet sounds of the spinning wheel filled the room, interludes of wood cracking in the heat breaking the pattern. The light draft from the doors set the gentle scent of her skin and hair closer to him, enticing him…

_“I wonder how she tastes…”_

‘Stop.’

_“Why? You’re thinking about it too, Spinner!”_

He had been wondering about those soft lips, pink as rose petals and just as soft. He wondered about how they might feel before recoiling at the idea of her innocent mouth on the coarse filth of his skin.

He hadn’t realized he’d been staring.

Belle paused in her sweeping, looking over her shoulder at him and meeting his eyes through the spokes in the wheel. “Am, am I doing something wrong?”

“Hm?” He focused on her, realizing now he’d been staring. “Oh! Yes, actually, you missed a spot.”

She frowned, looking down and trying to see around her dress. “Where?”

“Just there,” he said, pointing. She turned to look. “No, not there, _there.”_ She turned again. “No, no, no, there!” She kept turning, peering around her feet before she realized she was going in circles. She stopped and smiled at him a little.

_“Delicate little mouth she has.”_

“Just teasing, dearie! No need to be so jumpy!” He giggled, going back to his spinning. Belle shook her head, laughing a  little, and continued her work.

_“So, tell me, Spinner, how do you think she tastes?”_

‘I don’t want to talk about it.’

_“But you do. You can’t lie to me…”_

‘Honey. She smells like honey and lilac, that’s likely what her skin tastes like.’ Rumple was glad for his coarse complexion. It hid blush far better.

_“Do you think all of her would taste as sweet?”_

Flashes of his lips trailing down her back, her breasts…

‘Stop.’

_“Tear the petticoats to bits, spread those soft creamy legs and find out-”_

The fabric would tear so easily under his hands and it wouldn’t take much magic to make them disappear entirely. Back her against the table, watch her quake and stammer as he settled between her soft, creamy thighs…

No, it wasn’t right. It wasn’t-

‘Stop!’

_“Or maybe we tear the flesh from her bones and devour the sweet little dove whole-”_

Tender and ripping off her delicate flesh in chunks, hot blood dripping down his throat and staining the golden dress forever and how she would scream and cry in his ear. The ecstasy he would feel deep in his belly, that this creature he was would feel as her fluttering pulse came to an end…

“STOP!”

Belle jumped and the broom clacked to the floor. She stared at him, eyes wide, her arms pulled to her chest. The smell and taste of blood lingered on his mouth and he could have sworn he could still see it on her skin. He blinked and looked away.

“Sorry. Sorry you- You’re done for the day go read a book or something before dinner,” he said, waving to dismiss her.

She swallowed, bending to get the broom and hurried out of sight, glancing back at him a few times in fear.

He sighed when she was gone, raising his eyes to the mirror image of himself that had been leaning against the cabinet all afternoon. He glared, nostrils flared in anger and shook his head a little.

“Oh, you don’t have to look so distraught,” the Dark One chuckled, shaking his head.

“I frightened her,” he said pointedly. “And I didn’t want to do that. She’s having a hard enough time without me acting like a monster.”

“Who’s acting?” The Dark One challenged. “You are a monster, Spinner. Have been for centuries now!”

He looked away, lips pursed. “It is possible that I don’t have to be one to everyone I know.

“No it isn’t!” He snickered, shaking his head. “Don’t be ridiculous, Rumple, this isn’t something you can avoid or run away from.” He blinked and the Dark One was behind him, hands on his shoulders, lips beside his ear. “Not that you’d ever want to,” he growled. “Would you, dearie?”

It hadn’t begun this way.

When he’d first gotten the power the voice was Zoso. The Dark One was the form he recognized the clearest. His guide had been the man he knew, the face that had been associated with the curse for some time.

Not nearly as long as Rumple had had it now, but longer than some.

Over time it had changed. As his skin had transformed, began to glitter more and hardened into the coarse flesh it was now, as his nails grew and his teeth gnashed and his eyes swirled with inhumanity the voice mirrored him. The Dark One and he were the same, and yet they were different.

They hadn’t had a conversation like this one in decades, perhaps longer. Yes, much longer. Since Milah’s heart was crushed in his hand.

No! No, that wasn’t it, when Cora left. It was a brief talk, but it had been their last. And now. Now the voice was here again, The Dark One felt the need to manifest itself and speak to him and tickle his addled mind with atrocities he could commit on his new maid.

“You aren’t even supposed to be here,” he growled, looking at him. “Gone when I embrace the darkness, isn’t that right?”

The Dark One laughed, moving around to face him again. “Then embrace it better!”

“How? By destroying that girl?”

“Oh you will destroy her.” The Dark One grinned horribly, eyes darker than his, his voice lower and harsher. “You destroy everything that you touch, Spinner. Always have, isn’t that right? Didn’t need me to do that. It’s what you’re good at. Destroying what you love.”

He couldn’t possibly argue with him. This creature knew him better than anyone. He lowered his gaze and started spinning again.

“Ah!” The Dark One grabbed it, stopping him. “Can’t forget me, Rumple Bumple. No, no, you can’t make this urge go away. This heinous bit of lust you have for her.”  

Rumple only glared. “How will I know if you don’t let me try.” He jerked the wheel from him so it would keep going. The Dark One laughed.

“She’ll never care about you.”

His jaw ticked, just a little. “I know.”

“Then why bother with her? Use the little bitch for all she’s worth then skin her alive, what’s it matter?”

The images came with his words, but the thoughts of her crying face, fear in her eyes caused by him, shrieks of pain, of plea for him to stop… No.

“If I had an answer you wouldn’t be asking me the question, would you?” He growled, glaring at the beast.

The Dark One stared at him, smirking. “No matter. I’ll get her one day,” he chuckled. “It’s only a matter of time, and I’m very patient. It’s always fun to see you floundering around with women anyway, Spinner.”

“I thought you liked C- The last one,” he said quietly, not looking at him. Watch the wheel. Cleanses the mind, soothes the soul…

“I did! I liked all that dark in her heart. I liked her fire. I liked the rage and betrayal you felt and I certainly enjoyed helping you rip those guards apart just for looking at you after she hurt your feewings,” he batted his eyes, then laughed. “I liked _Cora_ quite a lot.” He was walking closer to him again. “But this Belle, she’s not like her.”

“No.”

“She’s...pure.”

He just nodded.

The Dark One was behind him again, gripping tight to his shoulders once more. “Won’t even entertain the thought of marring that lily white morality of hers? You know how good it feels to corrupt, why not corrupt her? Wheedle your way into her breast, seize her heart with your actions, Rumplestiltskin, tear her apart thread by thread and weave her into something new. We could do it so delicately, so carefully she wouldn’t even see it coming.”

The Dark One was whispering in his ear again. “How nice would it be to see her on her knees for you? Begging for you, pleading with you to ravage her? How lovely would it be for her to want you? To be absolutely powerless to your will? We could make her into the most obedient little slut for you and you could slake your lust, my lust, our lust. It’s so delicious to dirty such a clean girl like her. So satisfying…”

Rumple shivered. The Dark One grinned. “Thought you might like that.”

“I won’t do it.”

The hands clenched and the nails dug into his skin.

“She isn’t special!” He bellowed, shoving away from him. “She’s just a maid, just a girl!”

“It doesn’t matter what she is, I’m not giving her to you! You cannot take her!” He bellowed, rising.

The Dark One laughed, shaking his head. “It’s hardly about my desires, Spinner. These are yours. Your darkest little thoughts lingering in the quiet where I lurk. But they aren’t the most troubling ones. They aren’t why I’m here.”

“Then why?! Why come here, now, I don’t need you!”

“I think you do,” he snarled, throwing the wheel aside, shattering it to bits and stalking toward him, crowding him against the wall. “I think you might believe this girl can bring about something good in you.”

The embrace she gave him, so warm and soft. The smiles without malice or ill intent, the gentle way she said his name, the way she spoke to him altogether. He felt like a man when she spoke to him. Not a-

“Monster is what you are,” The Dark One snarled. “You leave your heart unguarded and you know what will happen to you! That’s why you need me to protect you, so let me.”

They were nose to nose, both sneering. Rumple clenched his jaw, steeling himself. He was right. He’d sought out the power in the first place to protect his son, and him. To give him strength he didn’t have.

He relented. “Fine. Fine, but leave…leave Belle alone.”

“No,” he chuckled, shaking his head. “No, I will not relent on her. You need a reminder and I will not let you forget. This girl’s life is fleeting. Fragile. Nothing. Yours is eternal. Your black heart will never cease to beat so long as I am with you. Hers? Well...let’s go tear it out and see how it flutters in our hands. What do you think we could make her do?”

“Get out!” Rumple grunted, shoving the Dark One away from him.

“Come now, it’ll be fun! We’ve done it before!” He cackled, perching himself on the table.

“I said, get out!”

“The things we could make her do, what we could make her say. I’ll bet when she’s scared she shakes, don’t you want to feel that pretty skin shake. All covered in goosebumps and oh how bright tears would make her eyes-”

“GET OUT!”

Something crashed to the floor, knocking him out of his hallucination.

Belle was standing in the door, just past the table he’d screamed at, the tray holding his dinner now broken and spilled on the floor.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered. “You said- I-” She backed away, hands up to defend herself again.

“Belle-”

The Dark One chuckled.

Belle turned out of the room, rushing away from him.

“Told you…” The Dark One sang, watching him chase after her. “Yes, good, chase down the innocent girl! Proper monster you are, Spinner!”

He ignored him, still jogging after Belle, who was hurrying up the stairs. “Belle! Belle, wait, please-”

She tripped on the hem of her dress, collapsing on the stairs with a sharp cry. She looked back at him, worried now, and confused. “I-I can go clean that up, I didn’t mean to bother you but you-you don’t have to yell like that, please, just talk to me. You don’t have to yell.”

He could tell from her tone it wasn’t him she was afraid of, it was the shouting. The noise. She didn’t like the noise, it frightened her. Her castle had been in ruins, shattered and broken by Ogre attacks… He didn’t blame her.

He knelt a bit, offering his hand to help her up. “I-I wasn’t talking to you,” he assured, careful with her. She frowned.

“You weren’t? Then who were you talking to?” She asked, voice wary, her brow pinched.

“Can’t reveal all my secrets to the help, can I?” He teased, smiling at her. She shook her head a little, realizing she still had his hand and dropped it with a blush.

“Um. Thank you. I… I really didn’t mean to upset you today. Are you alright?” She asked, her tone sincere.

He faltered a little, glancing over her shoulder where The Dark One currently appeared, sitting on the railing. He waved his hand in a gesture for him to answer, tone amused.

“I, um… I’ve been better, dearie,” he said quietly. The Dark One’s smile vanished and he glared at him.

“What the hell are you doing?”

Belle touched his arm again, on her own, and he tensed, still unused to it. His eyes filled with wonder.

“Why don’t I take another shot at dinner and we can talk about something else?” She offered. “Might take your mind off things. Off...whoever you were shouting at.” She giggled, smiling at him. And he couldn’t take his eyes off her.

“I… That, that sounds lovely, dearie. Now get to it! My stomach growls any louder and there’ll be rumors of two hellbeasts living here!”

Belle rolled her eyes and started down the steps again, eased.

“You make me sick. What is this, what are you doing?” The Dark One demanded.

“Still figuring it out,” he said, watching Belle disappear into the hall again. The Dark One appeared suddenly in front of him, barring his way.

“You’ll ruin her if you try and be kind, and she’ll break you if you give her power and malice. You cannot win. You cannot have someone like her. All you will ever have is me.” He stepped closer, invading his space and grinning. “I will always be there, Rumple. Never forget that.”

“I’ll take my chances.”

He walked through the apparition, making his way back into the hall. He waved a hand over the splinters of the wheel, making it whole again, listening to Belle hum in the kitchen. He snapped his fingers at the mess from before, or what was left after Belle took what she could, and made it disappear.

It would be fleeting, having Belle near. And whatever happened, however far she strayed him from The Dark One’s wants, he’d like to believe it would be worth it.

The Dark One had repeated to him over and over that it would always be there. The curse was constant, the voice was ever present and would never leave him so long as he lived.

He found it amusing then, years after that little incident, when he was shifting between complete unconsciousness and partial, paralyzed and too weak to wake, it wasn’t The Dark One’s voice he heard.

It was Belle’s.

 


End file.
